1. Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly which has a fan holder with a fan and a heat sink.
2. Related Art
Electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat during normal operation. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of the electronic components, therefore a heat sink is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic component. A fan is often attached to the heat sink to provide forced air convection to the heat sink.
At present, a conventional heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a fan defining four through holes in four corners thereof. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of parallel fins extending upwardly from the base. A plurality of screws threads is formed in two outmost fins at each side of the heat sink. Four screws are received through the through holes and engaged in the screw threads. The structure can mount the fan to the heat sink, but a problem is that it is complex to install when mounting the fan to the heat sink all by threads. Operation between the fan and the heat sink is difficult and efficiency is also poor.